


So I'll Tear This Place Down

by asuitcasecalledlouis



Series: The Silent Soldier [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Awesome Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis & Steve Rogers Friendship, Darcy and Steve are bros, Everybody loves Darcy Lewis, Kidnapping, Not Canon Compliant, Save Darcy Lewis (although she could do it herself)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuitcasecalledlouis/pseuds/asuitcasecalledlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's POV whilst Darcy is being held hostage.<br/>Set between Chapters 2 & 3 of The Silent Soldier :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more, I just wanted to post what I have so far, kind of a little "oh hi I'm still doing this" thing XD
> 
> Thank you to Meichiri who left a comment that inspired this, I hope it's okay!  
> Unbeta'd and I own NOTHING!

Three days. Darcy had been missing for _three days._ Although nobody wanted to admit it, the team was beginning to give up hope. Steve sighed and leaned back in his seat, joints popping as he stretched his arms out. Natasha looked up from her position in the cockpit of the quinjet, regarding him with quiet scrutiny, as if assessing his every move.

Steve deliberately ignored her, choosing instead to focus on the list of known HYDRA bases in which Darcy could be being held that lay on the small workspace in front of him. They had scratched off two thirds of the list in the previous days, splitting the team into smaller groups to cover more ground.

They’d had no luck.

Steve, Natasha and Sam had been combing South America, ripping through compounds with surgical precision. All they had managed to do was make the list of possibilities longer, with new potential locations being discovered for every one they had burned. You cut off one head… HYDRA seemed to grow five more.

Steve glanced to his left. Sam was slumped at another of the tiny foldaway workstations that the quinjet was equipped with, exhausted from days without rest. Without the super-soldier serum or Natasha’s Red Room training (not to mention any physiological enhancement Steve suspected Natasha of having), the intensity of the search was catching up to the man despite his Air Force experience.

Steve tried not to think about what must be happening to Darcy for each hour they spent searching for her. He was fond of the feisty lab assistant. They had spent many an evening on what Darcy referred to as ‘Cultural Reintroduction: Popular Media Edition’.

In Darcyland, this involved Disney, Tolkien and Harry Potter marathons, peppered with healthy doses of crappy reality TV and some British sci-fi program that completely baffled him. Picturing his happy-go-lucky friend in any kind of peril made Steve sick to his core. She had no training, no weapons, no _help_.  
They needed to find her.  
Fast.

An annoyingly persistent beep cut through Steve’s thoughts, signalling an incoming message. Sam jolted awake and sat bolt upright, blinking his lethargy away. Natasha, ever alert, hit a few buttons to broadcast the message craft-wide. Tony’s face appeared on screen, showing the signs of three days on mission. His eyes, however, were full of fervour.

“Cap, you gotta see this,” he said, before the screen cut to a security video.

Steve forgot how to breathe.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was on the screen???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am SUPER sorry for not updating this faster! Real life happened in a dramatic fashion (ew), so I'm posting what I had written. Hopefully the manic-ness will die down after this weekend and I will actually finish this! It's all planned out, I just need to put words in order and all that jazz.  
> Big love to anyone still reading this, as usual I don't own anything!  
> Enjoy :D

The unusually sharp camera footage (Steve really didn’t know why he expected anything else from Stark tech) showed the lobby of the Avengers Tower. The striking part was the fact that none other than Bucky Barnes was standing in the centre of the room. Somehow, the man was managing to point two handguns at the seemingly terrified security staff whilst simultaneously cradle the unconscious body of-

“Darcy!” Sam exclaimed, startling Steve out of his reverie. He collected his thoughts and looked to where Tony’s face was visible in the corner of the screen.  
“This live, Stark?” Steve frowned, feeling his strategic brain finally respond to what he was seeing.

“As a wire, Cap. Everyone’s holding on your word,” Tony replied, tone more serious than Steve had ever heard it. The team clearly had a deep affection for the lab assistant currently in the arms of his brainwashed best friend, who may or may not be still under HYDRA’s control. Steve didn’t think he could bear it if it was _Bucky_ who caused any harm to Darcy.

“Okay,” Steve finally spoke. “Tell them to hold, communicate to Bucky that I am on my way – say Steve Rogers, not Captain America – and Natasha…” Steve looked to the pilot as Tony nodded on screen.  
“This bird’ll be in the air in 60 seconds, Cap,” Natasha called over her shoulder.

“Stark?” Steve turned back to the monitor. Tony somehow managed to make direct eye contact with him. “Tell me Jarvis has a contingency plan.”  
Tony gave a sharp bark of laughter, “Don’t worry, Cap. Jarvis isn’t letting our girl or your boy out of his sight.”  
Steve gave a tight smile of thanks before cutting the feed and swivelling his seat round to look at Sam, who was uncharacteristically quiet.

“Sam, I know you have opinions,” Steve began, as the rumble of the engines signalled take off. Sam interrupted him.  
“Look, Steve. I’m not gonna tell you that this feels like a trap, cause you know that. If this _isn’t_ a trap, then Bucky will have escaped and come to find the only person alive that he loves. He’ll be fragile, traumatised…” Sam sighed. “I want to say it won’t be anything shady, and you’ll get your friend back but... I’m finding it hard to believe that the Winter Soldier just got away from HYDRA and decided to bring an Avengers Tower employee along out of the goodness of his heart.”

Steve rubbed a weary hand over his face, then looked up at his friend.  
“I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.”


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the tower, reunions are had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay - everything took a bit longer than expected to settle down!  
> Last part of Steve's POV. I find him much harder to write but what's better than a challenge, eh?  
> I'm afraid I proof read this whilst watching the women's hockey final so I am 100% sure there will be mistakes due to me constantly jumping up and down (go team GB!)  
> Other than those inevitable errors, I hope you enjoy!  
> I own nada  
> XX  
> (thank you to those still reading!!)

 

Natasha made impossibly fast time on the journey back to the tower. Steve had an iron ball of apprehension resting in his stomach that only grew as they got closer. The moment their feet touched the landing pad of the tower, Steve, Sam and Natasha were surrounded by a horde of people demanding instructions. The Winter Soldier was there, they said. He was armed, they said. He had a hostage, they said.

Steve knew all of this. What he needed to find out was if Bucky Barnes was friend or foe.

As the elevator took them down to the lobby (Bucky had not moved), Jarvis filled them in. Some brave soul had managed to locate a hospital gurney and get it across to Barnes, who had gently placed Darcy down whilst keeping at least one weapon trained on the crowd of onlookers. It appeared that an even braver nurse had attempted to persuade Bucky into letting her attach an IV drip to Darcy – needless to say, that did not happen. The poor woman had seen the face of the Soldier feeling threatened and it was not a sight she would be in a hurry to see again.

Steve nodded along to Jarvis’ voice, fiddling with the cuff of his suit. Outwardly, he appeared to be calm and ready to face a potential threat. Inside, it was chaos.

He felt like skinny Steve from Brooklyn all over again, in the midst of an asthma attack with no help coming. His _best friend_ was just a few floors down, holding another of his friends hostage. This had the potential to go horribly wrong in so many ways that Steve didn’t want to imagine. But he did.

He saw the look on the Soldier’s face as he put a bullet first in Darcy, then rounded on Steve. He saw a trigger happy rent-a-cop fire when Bucky raised his hands to surrender. He saw all his friends die, one by one, because he couldn’t bring himself to fight his long lost brother again.

There was a soft ding as the elevator reached the ground floor, but the doors didn’t immediately open.  
“When you’re ready, Captain Rogers,” Jarvis said, patiently. Steve breathed a thank you to the elevator, ignoring the other passengers. The last time he had seen Bucky… well it wasn’t the most positive experience. Steve only hoped this meeting would be different.

A curt nod let Jarvis’ impeccable sensors know that Steve was ready to face his once (hopefully still) best friend.

As the doors slid apart, a hush fell over the lobby. In any other situation, all eyes would have been trained on Steve but the presence of the Winter Soldier in the room changed everyone’s priority from watching the spectacle to self-preservation.

Steve approached in a slow, controlled fashion, still hidden by the crowd. Bucky, who had undoubtedly noticed the elevator’s arrival, had not yet seen his face.  
The crowd parted and the two men locked eyes.

Bucky visibly sagged and, for the first time in hours, he lowered his weapons.

Steve picked up the pace, glancing between Bucky and where Darcy was lying prone, covered in bruises, on the gurney. As he reached his best friend, Steve paused momentarily, not knowing how the other man would react. Before he could debate his actions, Bucky had engulfed him in a hug.

_He was home._


End file.
